Deadly Mistake
by wolfwithemeraldeyes
Summary: Percy defeated the Minotaur, Kronos and even more evil forces but he never expected this. A prophecy threatening his life in the hands of an unknown rival. Percy, his friends and his recently discovered brother will have to face many challenges to succeed their quest. Both Percy and his rival can't survive. One must die. Who will fall? Who will claim victory? Mistakes turn deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is so exciting! Finally posting my Percy Jackson fanfic. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Also today is the birthday of everyone who is called Helene. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALL THE HELENE'S IN THE WORLD! I won't talk anymore since that's not what you came here for. Just to make it clear, I sadly do not own Percy Jackson but I own the characters I made up. Now to my story!**

I am walking on the beach at Camp Half-Blood with my girlfriend Annabeth. I am holding her hand and staring into her beautiful grey eyes. Her blond hair is shining in the sun. She is simply stunning. I smile at her and she starts to laugh. I love her so much. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her in the battle against Kronos. I would have died if she didn't come and intercept the knife that was about to stab me in my weak point from the curse of Achilles. She saved me and she is the best thing that ever happened to me. Plus, after being apart for 6 months, I won't let her out of my sight ever again.

I picked up a sea shell that was in the shape of a heart. I gave it to Annabeth and she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and wished this day would never end, that the sun would never go down and that we could walk together forever. I saw a man and a teenager further away. They were talking but I couldn't catch a word of their conversation. I looked closer and realized one of them was my father Poseidon.

"What's wrong Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"That's my dad over there talking" I replied.

She looked in that direction and saw him too.

"What are we waiting for to go see him?" she said with a smile.

"But..."

I never finished my sentence. She was pulling me by the hand towards my dad and the teenager he was talking to. I was wondering who he was. Annabeth was laughing and I couldn't help but be happy too. We caught up to my dad.

"Percy what a nice surprise. How are you my son?" asked Poseidon.

"Eh good thanks, what about you?" I replied.

"Not bad thank you" replied Poseidon with a laugh. "I would like to introduce you to a special someone".

He turned towards the young man. He had blond hair and sea blue eyes. He was slim but appeared to be strong.

"This is Zale" started my father.

I shook his hand.

"I'm Percy" I replied.

"This is your... " he swallowed loudly and paused for a moment.

"Brother" Zale finished with a smile.

Wow I did not see that coming. I was pretty surprised. Annabeth squeezed my hand. I held on tight and looked at her to say I was okay.

"Great" I said without real enthusiasm.

"I love your name Zale" said Annabeth to change the subject. "What does it mean?".

"It means strength of the sea" replied Zale proudly.

Annabeth nodded because she understood since he was the son of the sea god, that his name made sense. I didn't dare look in the direction of my father. Zale looked older than me and I never knew he existed before today. I felt betrayed and frustrated. Why was my father always hiding information like this from me? He never tells me anything. I deserve better than this.

"Nice to finally meet you Zale. Father." I nodded in his direction and left with Annabeth still holding my hand.

"Percy that was a little rude" said Annabeth.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's just that I hate having secrets hidden from me. I have a brother and nobody ever told me. It's just really frustrating" I replied.

"I understand" said Annabeth.

"Thank you for being there for me". I kissed her hand and she smiled.

We walked back to my cabin to get a sweatshirt because Annabeth was getting cold. My cabin is only occupied by Tyson and I. Although today, I saw a third bed in the room and some clothes and accessories. Great I thought, now Zale is my "new" brother and roommate. How can this be any worse? I took out a hoodie from a drawer. I was making my way back outside to meet Annabeth when the door opened. It was Zale.

"Hey Percy. What are we going to do?" asked Zale.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He seriously thinks I'm going to hang out with him? After all this time he never tried to reach out to me and he thinks he can just walk in my life and be my best friend? Not working with this Percy Jackson that's for sure.

"Forget it Zale" I said hastily. "I am spending the afternoon with my girlfriend ALONE"!

I replied insisting on the word alone. I might have been a bit harsh but I'm mad at my dad and at Zale too. He could have made an effort to find me or something. I saw him lower his head and he replied:

"Oh I see. Sorry for interfering".

He walked to his bed, laid down and turned away to face the wall. Now thanks to him I feel bad. It's not his fault. He maybe didn't know he had a brother too.

"Are you coming Percy?" asked Annabeth through the door.

"Yes sorry" I replied.

I walked to the door and put my hand on the door knob. I suddenly turned because I did want to know something.

"Zale, did you know about me? Did my father ever tell you before you had a brother here?" I asked.

He turned towards me and I saw his face. He probably was trying hard to hold back some tears.

"Percy, the thing is that I knew I had a brother. That's why I wasn't as surprised as you were when we met. However, I didn't know where my brother was or what his name was".

"Where's my father?" I asked.

"He left when he understood you wouldn't come back to hear the story".

"What story?" I asked now curious.

"He wanted both of us to hear it at the same time so I don't know the story. It's probably about why he never told us about one another" replied Zale emotionless.

He turned around again and I knew my interrogation was over. I learned a bit of information but nothing explains how my dad acted. I opened the door and when I reached Annabeth, I handed her the hoodie.

"Thank you honey. What took you so long?" asked Annabeth.

"My brother came and we talked a bit" I answered.

I didn't really want to talk about it. It was bad enough my dad hid it from me all those years. I didn't need to find other reasons to be mad. Annabeth knows that when I don't give much details, that she should change the subject.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked me.

"Want to go for a swim? I could really use a bath" I said as a joke.

"I totally agree" said Annabeth laughing.

She started to run towards the beach. I followed her as fast as I could. I caught her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I lifted her up and I ran for the water.

"Put me down Percy" she said with a laugh.

"As you wish my lady" I replied as I threw her in the water.

I started laughing and forgot my problems with my dad for a little while. Annabeth popped back to the surface, her clothes and hair all wet.

"I am so getting my revenge on you seaweed brain" she replied.

That's the nickname she always called me when we were younger. It brings a smile to my face. So much battles and memories we went through. I get closer to her and whispered in her ear:

"I love you too Annabeth".

I kiss her on the lips and I'm in heaven. We separate and she hugs me tight. The sun is going down so we decide to get out of the water to dry. I'm not wet because I'm the son of the sea god but Annabeth is and I'm declared guilty. She's not mad but I probably still have to watch my back in case. I take her hand and we walk to her cabin. I wait for her outside while she changes in dry clothes. When she comes out, I take her hand and we go sit on a picnic table. We talk a little and she finally asks the question I was dreading to hear:

"What are you going to do about your father and Zale?"

"I don't know" I answer. "I'm not ready to forgive or forget what my dad did for now. Zale knew he had a brother but didn't know where I was or what my name was, so I guess I should give him a chance".

"That's a great idea" says Annabeth giving me her beautiful smile.

"You know I can't say no to something when you make that face?" I reply smiling back.

"I know" she says. "That's why I use it".

She kisses me on the cheek and says:

"Chiron asked me to go see him when I have the time. See you later".

**This is it for today guys. I wonder why Chiron wants to talk to Annabeth. Or if Percy will actually go through with making things work with his brother. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review. Since my whole story is already written, the next chapter shouldn't be too long. Some encouragement would maybe make the process faster. Lol just saying. Love you all and keep reading. You guys are awesome.**

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and gentlemen, the update you have been waiting for. I present to you the second chapter of Deadly Mistake.…. I was expecting applause but, very well. Anyways here you go and hope you enjoy reading. **

She started walking towards the big house to go see Chiron. I was left alone on the bench. I looked in the direction of my cabin and saw Zale duck under the window quickly. I smiled and stood up from the bench. Zale needs a lesson to not spy on people, especially guys with their girlfriends. I decided to not blame Zale for what my dad did. I could maybe try being his friend and acting like a real brother instead of making him feel bad and put him down.

I ran quickly towards my cabin and hid under the window. I waited to see Zale's head pop up again. When it happened, I sprung up and made a scary face. I heard him scream a little and saw him jump back a bit. I made my way in the cabin feeling satisfied of my prank. I was even happier when I came in and saw the frightened face Zale was making. I laughed really hard and I even got some tears in my eyes. Soon enough, Zale joined in and we laughed together like real brothers.

"I must say Percy, you got me pretty good" replied Zale.

"That is your first brother lesson. Do not spy on me when I'm with Annabeth" I replied seriously.

"Got it" he replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry Zale for acting like a jerk. I shouldn't blame you for everything. You want to start over brother?" I asked.

"Sure brother" replied Zale with a smile.

We both shook hands and I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't need to worry about this story anymore and that suited me greatly. Everything would be fine and it would all return to normal.

Zale talked about his life and his family outside camp. I learned he was 19 years old, so 2 years older than me, he was claimed by my father at the age of 13 and his mother was called Miranda. She had blond hair just like him and his blue eyes came from dad since he is a son of Poseidon. I also talked about my mom and my adventures at camp. We were right in the middle of our conversation when I heard:

"Percy are you here?" asked Annabeth trough the door.

"Yes sweetie" I reply rushing to the door.

Zale snickered but I just ignored him. I opened the door to let Annabeth come in.

"So how was the meeting with Chiron?" I asked.

"It was nice" she replied.

Annabeth knows how curious I am and this is just killing me not knowing what happened. I smile and promise myself to make her talk later when Zale is gone.

"So what were you guys doing before I came?" asked Annabeth.

"We were…." started Zale but I interrupted.

"We were just talking" I replied with a sly smile.

I can play at that game too Annabeth I thought.

"Well that's nice" she replied acting like she didn't care that I was hiding information from her.

Revenge is sweet. I will tell her later though. I love her to much to start a fight on purpose with her.

"So Annabeth what did you want?" I ask as sweetly and innocently as possible.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something later" asked Annabeth.

"Of course sweetie I will" I reply.

"Great" she replied and walked away.

She was about to leave when I caught her by the arm and pulled her towards me. I made her spin so she faced me. I watched her and could only think of how lucky I was to have her as my girlfriend and how she looked so beautiful.

"I love you sweetie" I said.

"I love you too" she replied with a smile.

We leaned in for a kiss but we suddenly heard someone clearing his throat. I turned around and noticed that Zale was still there. Oops… I thought. We pulled apart and of course Annabeth and I started blushing.

"Well I have to go" says Annabeth and she literally ran out.

Zale started laughing at Annabeth's reaction and I couldn't help but smile. She is so cute when she blushes.

It's finally time to eat. I was starving. Zale and I head outside and take our food. We get in line by the fire in the center of the pavilion. While we are in line, I explained to Zale what he needed to do. I go in front of him, bow my head, and toss some of my best food in the fire while whispering "Poseidon". Zale is right behind me and followed my lead for his food offering to dad. When it's time to eat, I sit at my table. Zale is looking at me and back to Annabeth probably wondering why we weren't sitting together. I motion him to come join me. He comes and gives me a quizzical look.

I give a small laugh and say:

"Every cabin has its own table. Since Annabeth comes from the Athena cabin and I'm in the Poseidon one, I can't sit with her. It's one of the camp's rules." I reply.

Zale and I eat and talk about our life and simply get to know each other better. I felt happy to have a brother. A brother is a role model to follow and to protect you. They look out after you when you are in trouble. I never had that feeling before. Of course I had Tyson, but he is always with my father in his palace and I never really see him. Plus he is the same age as me so it's not the same thing. With Zale it's somehow different.

Following dinner, I left the table after of course excusing myself to Zale. He laughed and made a gesture with his hand like a king who dismisses a servant. I silently got up and walked towards the Athena table.

Although when I arrived, Annabeth was nowhere in sight.

I turned towards a girl and asked:

"Do you know where Annabeth went?" I asked.

"Ya she went back to our cabin. She said something about an important call and that we couldn't come in the cabin for a while" she replied.

"Thank you" I said.

I rushed to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Annabeth say.

"It's me Percy" I replied.

"Coming" she said.

Minutes later, the door opened and I saw an open laptop with the face of her dad on it. She was on Skype with her father.

"Hi Mr. Chase" I said waving to him.

"Percy, glad to see you here" he replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine" I said looking at Annabeth.

She had a guilty look on her face.

"Sorry darling I have to leave" said Mr. Chase. "See you next time".

"Bye dad" she replied and closed the laptop quickly.

"Percy please don't tell anyone about this. I know I'm not supposed to, but I couldn't go see him this summer and I miss him."

"It's fine sweetie" I replied. "Your secret is safe with me".

She hugged me and I remembered a question I wanted her to answer.

"Annabeth, what did Chiron talk about when you went to see him?" I ask curiously.

"Oh I would have told you before but since you were with Zale doing whatever you were doing…"

"We were just talking about our family and just got to know each other better" I interrupted her since she wanted to know before and I didn't tell her because she didn't tell me about Chiron.

"Right, thank you for clearing that with me. Anyways, Chiron was feeling a source of evil in camp. He wants us to be on our guards all the time even when we are with people we trust. We never know someone entirely. They might be hiding something. Remember Selena. We never knew she was the spy for Kronos and we trusted her all the way throughout the battle. No one ever saw it coming" replied Annabeth.

I nod as I remembered the last battle and everything that had happened that day. We had saved the Gods and the world but along the way, we had lost some good friends.

"Don't worry Annabeth" I said. "I will listen to Chiron's advice and always be on guard. I don't want anything to happen to either of us."

Suddenly, we hear someone knocking urgently on the door. I look through the window and see Chiron. Annabeth and I get up and join Chiron since it would be too hard for him to try and come inside. We both look at him waiting for an explanation and I'm really confused right now. Is there anything wrong? I can't see another explanation for Chiron's behavior and look of terror on his face. As if reading my mind, Annabeth asks:

"Is there anything wrong Chiron? You definitely look worried".

"We have a problem" replies Chiron.

**The end for this chapter my dear friends. I wonder what the problem is. And why does Chiron look scared? What might be the evil source in camp? So many questions, we seek the answers. We will have to wait for the next chapter. Thank you very much Lokithenightfury for your awesome review and**** thank you for the luck Mystery Cinderella,** **you're awesome. Thank you all for the great reviews and may the nicest review win for the next chapter. Good luck!**

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear friends. I am happy to announce the arrival of this new chapter. Please welcome chapter 3 of Deadly Mistake. Now it's prophecy time. I invented it myself. I think it's pretty good. We all know what happens after a prophecy. A QUEST! Enjoy my friends and review. Read on!**

"You noticed Grover was gone for some time now" continued Chiron.

I have a little knot in my stomach. I had noticed that Grover was gone but I never really paid close attention. I was having such a great time with Annabeth and not having to fight monsters and all that, I kind of forgot my best friend. Plus him being a satyr makes him more unforgettable which makes me feel even worse. I nod anyways so no one will notice the guilt in my face.

"Well Grover is back now and he said that he met twin sisters which he thinks might be demigods. They are twelve years old and they are not claimed yet and they also don't have any idea they are demigods. We need to dispatch a rescue team to go help them. I'm sure they are in danger outside of camp with monsters chasing them."

"I will go" I say without hesitation. "Annabeth and Grover can come with me and we will bring the girls back in no time" I reply as I wink at Chiron.

"Percy pretty please could I come too?" says Zale.

"Hey if he can come then we want to come too" says Leo.

"Ya" add at exactly the same time Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank.

"Wow ok guys I don't think we need that many people to go get two girls outside of camp and bring them back here. I think we are exaggerating. I just need Annabeth and Grover, that's all" replies Percy.

"Oh come on Percy!" says Leo. "Why can't everyone come? The danger outside is pretty much gone except for the monsters and we can obviously handle that with no problem."

"Please Percy!" says Hazel. "We all really want to get out and have a quest together like the old times. Remember how much fun we had? Please don't leave us here" she says making a sad puppy face.

"Fine fine you can all come if it's all good with Chiron. Just remember, our mission is to rescue those girls, so we won't be hanging out or anything before we accomplish our mission" says Percy.

All of them nodded in agreement and looked in Chiron's direction for his permission to all go on the quest.

Chiron laughs at their pleading faces and says:

"Very well Percy. You and your team will go rescue the twins in Canada. More precisely in Ottawa. Good luck! You may now go see Rachel for your prophecy.

I nodded but couldn't help notice Annabeth make a grimace at the mention of the name of Rachel. It made me smile because I know why she reacted that way. Before Annabeth and I were together, I met Rachel and there was this quest and it's too long to explain. Long story short, Rachel had a crush on me and Annabeth never liked it. Annabeth knows I never preferred Rachel and now they are friends but she still has that reaction when she imagines me and Rachel being alone together even though as our oracle, Rachel can't date anymore.

I abruptly grab Annabeth's hand and pull her with me while walking towards Rachel's cave.

Annabeth looks at me with a confused face and says:

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining" she says with a smile.

"I saw that face you did there. You don't like that I need to go see Rachel don't you?"

Annabeth lets out a sigh and nods, feeling ashamed.

"Honey you never need to worry about me. You're the only girl that will ever have a place in my heart. You're the only one I ever think about. Rachel is not even competition beside you! You're the one I truly and deeply love!" I reply.

"I love you too Percy" replies Annabeth.

We kiss on the lips and after we pull apart, I make my way towards Rachel's cave while Annabeth turns to go to her cabin. I move the velvet curtain to enter the cave and see Rachel just sitting on a chair.

"Hi Percy" says Rachel in an excited voice. "I was expecting you".

"Hi" I reply. "How are you doing?" I ask since Rachel is my friend and even if I don't love her I can still care for her.

"Oh I'm great thank you. I love this camp and I made many new friends which is great. Although I do miss my family" she replies with a smile.

I could see she was a bit sad but we all missed our families. We can see them sometimes but they are not allowed in camp because they are not demigods like we are.

I nod because I know how she feels.

Suddenly, Rachel's body stiffens and I know she is being possessed. Her eyes start to glow a green light and she talks with the voice of an older woman that seems to be very far away. She starts reciting my prophecy.

**To ensure your success and survival,**

**You need to beat the one you never thought was your rival,**

**He will only reveal his identity,**

**When he thinks you are at his mercy,**

**Battle on the parlement hill to the death,**

**And one of you will release their last breath.**

I gasped as I heard the prophecy. She just said that I might die on my quest because of a rival I never knew existed. I decided to never tell the whole prophecy to anyone besides Annabeth because I don't want anyone to be worried and start questioning each other's intentions. In a team you need to be able to trust everyone around you and not have a doubt about who they really are. I want my team to be united and not against each other. Besides, the prophecy clearly said it was my rival. He will come for me so my friends are probably not in danger. If I see during the quest that I was wrong, I will just warn everyone to be careful. I need to always watch myself now even more. I am determined to not be the one who dies.

**So what do you think will happen? Who might be this unknown rival? Who will die? Wow this is getting intense. Can't wait to post the next chapter. Tell me guys what did you think about the prophecy? I would love to hear about your opinions so review and stay awesome. ****Lol Obsessivebookdiva your reviews always make me laugh. Thank you for your support. Thank you all for taking time to review. It really means a lot to me. You're really sweet and awesome. So that's it for today readers. See ya for the next update. **

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter dear friends is finally here! I can hardly wait for them to go on their quest. This is so exciting. I forgot to mention did anyone see the new Percy Jackson movie? It was epic! I went to see it with my best friend and it was awesome. Although they changed the story from the book quite a lot, it's still good. I'd like to hear what you guys thought about it. Anyways, on to my story. **

Rachel becomes herself again and she sees my look of terror.

"Are you alright Percy?" she asks concerned.

"Of course of course" I lied.

"So about the prophecy…." She started.

"You need to promise to not tell a word about it to anyone" I blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" she said. "I was going to say it may not come immediately because I can't control it".

Oh man I've completely blown my cover. I forgot she doesn't know when she says a prophecy.

"Are you sure your fine Percy?" she said with a glare.

"Never better" I lied. "I have everything I need to know so thank you Rachel and see you around" I said leaving Rachel's cave in a hurry.

Right now I'm a nervous wreck. What happens if I die? How will I handle the guilt that I will feel if I let Annabeth alone? How will my mother react to learn she lost her only son?

I shake off the many questions that torment me. I've been in life or death situations before. I battled many monsters and almost died many time but this time it's different. Now I know someone will die. When you battle a monster you never have the certainty that you will perish but with this prophecy, it says someone will. I was hoping Rachel was wrong for once, but I knew that a prophecy always comes true.

I took deep breathes and calmed myself. I pulled myself together and stayed strong for them. I would not let my team down. If I needed to die so be it as long as my friends and Annabeth were safe. Everyone knows I would do anything to protect the ones I love.

I walked slowly to my cabin not to rush the moment of the upcoming battle. I know it's silly because we didn't even leave yet but if it's the last time I will ever see this place, might as well enjoy it. I open the door of my cabin to be greeted by Zale.

"Hey little brother" he says. "Are you ok?"

I assumed he asked this question because I looked pale and scared from the prophecy I just heard but I recovered and answered with a wide smile:

"Of course Zale. I have been doing quests all my life. It's not a big deal. Why would anything be wrong?" I ask in a rush tone.

I probably didn't convince him at all but he just looked at me really confused and continued packing like nothing ever happened.

I was relieved he left me alone. I decided to start packing as well. We would stay there a little so we didn't need that much stuff but I just packed the essential. It was a first for me because this time, we would be taking the plane to Ottawa, like with other normal people which never happened to me. I was pretty excited. I know that Zeus really dislikes me but I think he will cut me some slack now that we kind of saved the world for him. Also his son Jason is there. He wouldn't do anything to hurt him on purpose right?

I suddenly got stripped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Zale and I say in unison.

Chiron squeezed his way inside our cabin. It was odd that he came, but I guess it must be important.

"Argus will be leaving in the van very soon to bring you at the airport so everyone must be ready in half an hour. I wish you luck Percy and have fun on your first quest Zale" says Chiron with a smile.

"Thank you" we both responded.

We both started laughing because we keep talking at the same time. That helped to make me forget my problems, which reminds me, I have to talk about it to Annabeth. I finish packing my bag really quickly and head out the door saying to Zale:

"I need to go see Annabeth before we leave, so see you later"

"Ya of course" replies Zale without even looking up from his bag.

I stick out my tongue out and turn around quickly before he notices. I make my way to the Athena cabin. I knock on the door and the same girl who told me where Annabeth was earlier, opened the door.

"Welcome again Percy" she says with a smile on her face.

I can feel she is laughing because I probably look desperate but I don't really care. I need to see Annabeth and it's an emergency.

"Can I see Annabeth?" I say looking around behind her in the room.

"Of course" she replies and gestures Annabeth to come over.

Annabeth comes at the door and before she says anything, I grab her hand and bring her towards the forest. I try to find an isolated area where we could talk in private.

"Ok Percy seriously what's wrong?" says Annabeth.

I don't answer until I finally find a clear area surrounded by trees so if someone tries to find us, they might have a hard time because the trees cover us pretty well.

I take a deep breath and concentrate on what I'm going to say. It's pretty hard when you think about it. How do you announce to your girlfriend that you might die on a quest that is supposed to be the easiest you ever had?

"As you know sweetie I went to see Rachel today and I heard my prophecy" I say very slowly.

"And" she replies to rush me to get to the point of the story.

"And that is what I got" I reply.

I close my eyes to not see her reaction and recite what I learned by heart because it won't get out of my head:

**To ensure your success and survival,**

**You need to beat the one you never thought was your rival,**

**He will only reveal his identity,**

**When he thinks you are at his mercy,**

**Battle on the parlement hill to the death,**

**And one of you will release their last breath.**

I gradually open my eyes afraid to see my girlfriend's fearful face. Although, what I see is way worst. Annabeth is silently crying.

"Oh no sweetie don't do this to me" I say rushing to embrace her in a hug. "It's ok" I say while patting her back.

Now I obviously regret telling her. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Annabeth pulls from the hug and says while sniffling and wiping her tears:

"Percy promise me you will never leave my side. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you while I'm there."

"I promise" I say with a smile.

Without warning I give her a kiss on the lips. She then pulls back and smiles that smile that always make me feel better. That smile that warms my heart every time I feel down. I already feel better about telling her.

She takes my hand and she walks back to her cabin. The time really did go by fast as we now only had 5 minutes to go put our bags in the van and leave. Annabeth quickly finishes packing and I go grab my bag from my cabin. Zale is not there anymore so I assume he left to put his bag in the van and everything.

As I get out of my cabin, Annabeth joins me and we run outside to catch the van taking us to the airport. We made it just in time even though we were the last ones to arrive.

"What took you so long Percy?" asks Zale with a big smile on his face. "Oh I see you were with Annabeth".

Everyone starts to laugh while Annabeth and I blush a little. I look in my brother's direction with a "don't mess with me" face and he joins the laughing group. Even though Zale is older than all of us, he seems to get along with my friends which makes me feel good for some reason.

I let Annabeth climb first in the van and follow her to sit right beside her and Jason. It makes me a bit sad that my other brother Tyson couldn't come because he was working with my dad but I have a lot of other things to worry about. Like the fact that we are 8 demigods and are sure to attract many monsters. Hopefully Grover will help us out and try to not run into too many of them.

We talked together and we are having a great time. The van finally stops after a 45 minute drive to the airport. We all take out our bags from the trunk of the van and say our last goodbyes and thank yous to Argus. He wishes us good luck and leaves the airport to go back to camp. We walk a bit and arrived to the LaGuardia Airport doors.

**Hopefully Percy will keep his promise to stay with Annabeth. I wonder what will happen? Coming soon is an interesting plane ride. Hope you like it. Thank you so much for the reviews and your support dear readers. I really enjoy reading what you think about my story. All of you are super awesome and great readers. I couldn't ask for anyone better. Love you all.**

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey awesome readers. I can't believe I'm already posting my 5th chapter. I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had hockey all week in order to get ready for a tournament this weekend. I decided to update today to compensate for the late update since I will be away this weekend. This past weekend was awesome because my team got invited to do sledge hockey. It's so cool and completely different from the game I'm used to play. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and look out for the rocky plane ride coming soon. It was one of the parts I enjoyed writing the most after of course the one when they find out who is the rival. Now read on my dear friends!**

"Let's go inside then guys" I said while rushing everyone in. "We don't want to miss the plane".

"When is it leaving anyways?" asked Hazel with a puzzled look on her face.

"I have no idea. We need to go buy our tickets. Hopefully it won't be too long. Everyone has their money like normal money?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and we made our way to the counter to buy our tickets.

"Hello my name is Riley. How may I help you today?" said the woman behind the desk.

She had blond hair and brown eyes. She was smiling at us and her teeth were as white as pearls in the sea and I would know that.

"We would like 9 tickets to the next plane leaving for Ottawa" I said smiling back.

"Of course. The plane leaves in about 2 hours which is exactly at nine tonight. Would that be suitable for you Sir?"

"Yes yes definitely. We would like to be on that plane."

"Very well" said Riley with a radiant smile. "The total cost is $2,520.00"

We all started to look through our wallets to collect the money Chiron had left us to pay. We all had 600$ so we counted the money together and gave her the exact amount. I could tell she was really surprised. I don't think she ever saw some 17 year old teenagers (and Zale who is 19) carry that much money with them. She took the money from our hands and started counting it herself. She took it and printed our tickets from her computer.

"Have a really nice day and hope you enjoy your trip to Ottawa" said Riley with a smile.

We left with our tickets in hand after thanking her. We then took out our passports and started the long journey through security. We got trough everything without any trouble. We walked to our gate and noticed that our plane would be leaving in 45 minutes. The airport was really busy today. It took us a long time to get through everything.

"Let's just sit here and wait for them to announce the boarding of the plane" I said to the others. "It shouldn't take long. They usually start boarding the plane 30 minutes before it leaves so we can just relax and wait until they call us".

Everyone nods in agreement and we find seats close to each other.

"Guys this is an emergency, I really need to go to the bathroom" says Leo clearly looking nervous.

"Ok Leo you don't need to ask just go" I said with a smile.

Leo was not told twice and he started running in the airport looking for a bathroom. We all started to laugh. He is such a clown.

Everyone started talking to each other but I only had my eyes on Annabeth. I stroked her hair while she talked to Piper and Jason. I didn't really listen to the conversation. Annabeth turned towards me and gave me a smile which made me melt inside. She is irresistible and beautiful. What a lucky guy I am.

I am reluctantly pulled from my thoughts when I hear a voice from the intercom:

"Now starting to board the plane for flight 1728 to Ottawa."

Has it actually been already 15 minutes? Wow the time really does fly when you're in good company. We still needed to wait a bit because they were boarding passengers with small children and others that needed help from crew members to board.

I was getting excited and nervous at the same time. Annabeth then took my hand and all my worries washed away. I got up and gathered everyone around me. I started counting them 1,2,3,4 and including me, stopped at 8.

Oh man, Leo wasn't back. The plane was now boarding first class passengers and the frequent flyers. They would be boarding the economy class next. Where was Leo? How are we going to find him?

"Does anyone know where Leo might be? He said he needed to go to the bathroom but he clearly wandered around somewhere else afterwards" I said clearly annoyed.

"I'm on it" says Frank. "I'll transform in a fly. That way I will find him easily without being out of place."

"Good thinking Frank" I replied with a smile. "Now let's all form a circle around him so they won't see him transform."

We all formed a tight circle around Frank and immediately saw our friend Frank turn into a tiny fly. We all pulled away from the circle that way he could go and find Leo.

"Good luck Franky" said Hazel with a smile on her face.

The fly flew in the air and became a beautiful butterfly. We were all impressed at the incredible and colorful butterfly. The butterfly flew around Hazel a bit. She started giggling. As suddenly as he appeared, he left probably remembering why he was a butterfly in the first place.

We were all looking at the butterfly hoping it would bring back our friend. As the butterfly went out of sight, we went to sit in our seats again waiting and getting even more anxious every second.

"Now boarding the economy class for flight number 1728 to Ottawa starting with the seats at the end of the plane" said the voice of the man on the intercom.

We had seats more at the back since we bought our tickets later so we got up slowly, took our carryon bags and made our way in line to board the plane.

It was one of those small planes. I couldn't tell you what kind since I'm not into planes very much. In fact I don't like flying at all but mostly because Zeus the God of the sky hates me and I know anything could happen to me in his domain.

We had 3 rows just for us since the seats were placed 2 on the right side and only 1 on the left. I was sitting with Annabeth in the last row. She was beside the window and I had an aisle seat. Zale had the seat alone on the left of the plane. In front of us was Piper beside the window and Jason at the same spot as I was with Grover in the other seat. Which left Hazel to sit with Frank and Leo in the one seat but right now she was all alone since both guys were not back yet.

I was starting to get really worried. Where were the guys? We would be leaving in 10 minutes according to the pilot. The engines started to rumble to life and we saw the employees of the airport starting to detach the plane from the tunnel to board the plane. We were completely separated from the airport when we heard:

"Wait wait! We need to board the plane".

**That's it for today guys. I wonder where did Leo go? What happened to him? Is it him who needs to board the plane? Hope you don't hate me for putting some cliffhangers. Anyways guys keep reviewing and reading because I love doing this so much and knowing you appreciate my work makes it even more worth it. See ya soon guys I promise.**

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me too much. Just kidding. Anyways our tournament was awesome. I love my team so much. On another note I am pleased to announce the arrival of an intense and I think epic chapter. Some action for you guys. Hope you love it as much as I do. I love you all and keep reading. I have 10 more chapters after this so the story is far from over. Keep reading, reviewing and stay awesome. **

I was relieved to recognize Frank's voice. I looked in the aisle and saw the guys jumping over the gap separating the plane to the terminal, showing their tickets to the flight attendant and making their way to their seats. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. We would all make it to Ottawa together.

"Excuse me everyone" said the pilot getting out of his cabin. "If any of you are interested, my fellow pilot just told me trough the radio that someone could board his plane. It's a 9 passenger plane and they will be going to Ottawa as well but they won't be stopping in Montreal like we will so you will get there sooner. He is ready to leave right now if any of you are interested" he finished.

"We are" I said raising my hand.

"Very well sir. Have a nice flight" he said.

"Thank you" I replied with a smile.

We all took our carry on luggage and waited at the door. Stairs were attached to the plane and we went down. A man guided us to a very small plane, even smaller than the one we just left.

"Good evening dear passengers" said a small man with black hair. He was very jolly. "I'm happy you decided to come fly with me. We won't be flying too high today so you can use my parachutes and jump if you want" he said with a laugh.

We just smiled and climbed the stairs to go in the plane. This plane was only one seat at each window so I sat alone and waited for the takeoff. I realized I still didn't know what had happened to Leo but the seatbelt light was on and we were ready for takeoff. The plane started to speed up on the airport runway. The plane took off and I have to admit it was a pretty cool feeling.

We rose and rose in the sky until we reached the desired altitude and then the seatbelt light went off. I immediately called Leo to come and tell me what had happened. He made his way to my seat and said:

"What's up?"

Really? That's the first thing he says. I rolled my eyes and asked him:

"Leo what happened? You took like more than 45 minutes to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry I got you worried Percy. It's just I saw that pretty girl and decided to follow her and afterwards, I got lost" he said looking ashamed.

"Are you kidding me? You almost made us all get out of the plane to go look for you just for a pretty girl? You can't be serious." I replied clearly frustrated.

He could have made us miss our plane and who knows when the next one would leave. We were lucky that we even made it into one.

"Just go sit down" I told him.

I didn't need to say that twice. If he could have, he probably would have ran to his seat. It made me laugh that I actually scared him. Now everything was fine and we were all here. Everyone was keeping themselves busy I decided to watch a movie on my screen. I watched that movie called Hunger Games.

I was halfway through the movie when I heard a scream of terror. For a second I thought it was in my movie but after looking around and seeing Zale's expression, I was sure it was real. I looked in the aisle and saw a long lost friend. Medusa!

When she saw me she said:

"Well Percy, did you miss me?"

"Never in a million years" I replied.

"Now you will feel my pain and live in the underworld because the pilot is now a great statue that I wish I could add to my collection but he won't make it since the plane is going to crash and only pieces will be left" says Medusa with an evil smile on her face.

Her "hair" hissed like they were laughing at her evil plan.

"Oh and I also broke some things on the control board. You're welcome" she said

"Leo, Hazel, Grover and Piper go and try to fix the plane, Frank and Jason try to keep the plane at altitude while the rest of us will fight Medusa" I said.

Medusa left my friends pass her probably because she thought we would fail or she only wanted revenge on me so she let them go. I uncapped my pen and made Riptide my sword appear. Annabeth got her dagger out and Zale pulled his sword too.

"Now Percy if you don't give me a proper duel which means just you and me, I will turn your friends into statues for my garden" said Medusa in a threatening tone. She was wearing sun glasses so we didn't need to worry about her eyes just yet.

"Guys" I said. "You need to step aside. I don't want you to become stone statues and live with an ugly monster forever" I said with a smile but more looking in Annabeth's direction. I could not live if I lost her.

They all backed away from the battle and put their weapons down to prove to Medusa they would not attack her from behind. I saw Annabeth and Zale behind Medusa. They were both looking at me and seemed worried. I mouthed the words "stay there" in case I needed them. Luckily Medusa didn't see me. She was too distracted about the insult I made to her. I could tell she didn't appreciate it.

Medusa took her glasses off and was trying to make me stare into her eyes. If I looked at her for even a second, I would turn into stone. I kept my eyes shut ignoring her taunting words to open my eyes and look into hers. I started to slash my sword in the direction her voice came from so I didn't need to look. I assumed she was moving sideways to avoid my sword. I kept going still not opening my eyes.

"Percy don't open your eyes" screamed Annabeth. She sounded nervous and worried.

"Shut it you filthy demigod" said Medusa in a threatening tone.

She did not just insult my girlfriend. Bring it on Medusa it's war.

I faced the direction where I knew Zale was still standing. With my eyes closed, I was tilting my head towards the monster tying to tell Zale to distract her. He seemed to get the message because he screamed at her:

"Now I understand why my father dumped you. Such an ugly freak".

Medusa turned around to look at my brother but he had closed his eyes just in time and I didn't hesitate one moment. I opened my eyes and slashed my sword to cut her neck. Her head fell to the floor and she vanished in dust.

I dried off the sweat on my forehead with my hand. I took the monster's dust and threw it down the open door of the plane. Below, I could see a dragon which I assumed was Frank and Jason was holding on to the front of the plane trying to make it fly straight. Frank was holding the rest of the plane on his back and flying to keep it from crashing.

"You're doing a great job guys keep it up" I told them to encourage them to continue.

"Percy we won't be able to hold on much longer" Jason told me. "Tell Leo to work a bit faster."

"Will do" I replied.

I ran towards the cabin but on my way there I stopped in front of Zale.

"Thank you so much bro" I said. "Couldn't have done it without you".

"No problem Percy" he replied. "Anyone would have done that. It's what brothers do for each other".

We exchanged a high five and I continued my way to the pilot's cabin where I saw Leo struggling to make the plane work. We were losing a bit of altitude because the guys were getting tired of holding up the plane but I was confident Leo could make it work so we wouldn't crash.

Piper was now at the door watching over Jason. I was supervising while the others were helping Leo repair the plane.

"So how is the plane coming along?" I asked.

"I fixed some parts of the plane but I still need more time to fix everything" said Leo looking concerned. "Medusa broke much more than I thought she did".

"Well Jason and Frank are getting extremely tired so maybe we should hurry up a bit" I replied trying not to sound rude or mean.

"I'm doing the best I can" replied Leo with a grin.

I suddenly heard Jason scream in agony. I ran out of the pilot box and straight at the door where Piper was standing.

"What's happening?" I replied terrified something happened to my friend.

"Percy I'm exhausted I can't do this anymore" replied Jason as he struggled to breathe.

Everyone heard the scream but I told them to stay at their post and continue to help Leo because it was the only way we could actually help Jason. Frank was supporting the plane but it was Jason who was actually making sure the plane was flying straight.

"I love you Pipes" said Jason.

He suddenly fainted from exhaustion and started falling down at an incredible speed.

"Noooo Jason" screamed Piper trough tears.

We were not that high in the air so if we didn't do anything fast, Jason would not survive the fall.

**Sorry for the major cliffhanger. I needed to end the story right here. There you go Obsessivebookdiva I brought Leo back but on the way lost Jason. I wonder how they are going to save him. Are they going to fix the plane and survive or crash right here? That would be quite unexpected! Hihihi! Anyways dear readers keep reading and reviewing because every review makes my day! I love you all and never change. You guys are awesome just the way you are.**

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I know you guys were upset about Jason falling from the plane but don't worry, you now get to find out what happens. Some of you were not worried at all so this message is not for you. Lol you know who you are. Anyways enjoy this chapter and see you next time. **

I saw Frank hesitating…. Should he save Jason or continue to support the plane even though it was falling a bit forward since Jason had left his post.

"Frank keep your post and no discussion" I said without hesitation.

"Percy what are you doing?" replied Piper crying even more. "Frank needs to rescue Jason, he's the only one who can".

"That's where you're wrong" I replied.

I gave a message trough my thoughts to my special horse Blackjack. He was always ready to help me.

"Hey Blackjack" I said to him through my mind. "My friend Jason is actually falling right now in the sky and he is unconscious so could you help him and bring him back to the plane?" I asked.

It was a tough job but if anyone could do it, Blackjack is your horse.

"No problem Percy" he replied almost immediately. "I'm on my way".

"Thank you very much Blackjack but please hurry" I replied a bit worried he wouldn't make it in time.

Piper was looking at me, probably wondering what my plan was while her boyfriend was falling pretty fast from the sky.

"Blackjack is on it" I replied with a smile.

She looked relieved but she wouldn't leave the door unattended until Jason came back. I went in the cabin to explain to everyone one what happened and told them Blackjack was on his way to rescue him.

"Great news Percy, I think we fixed it all" said Leo with a smile. "I only need to press this button and the plane should fly on its own all the way to Ottawa".

He pressed the button and the plane started to gain more altitude. We were back on course. Frank probably got the clue that the plane was working again so he changed into a blue jay and landed in the plane. He walked into the cabin and changed back into Frank. Hazel immediately hugged him and accompanied him back to their seat. I could see that Frank collapsed in his seat also exhausted.

"Phew, what a relief" I replied. "You did a great job everyone. You can all go back to your seats after you're done. I will wait for Jason with Piper."

It wasn't long before I saw a small black spot farther away. As it got closer and closer, I could see that Piper was getting even more nervous and she started pacing around. Finally, Blackjack was flying besides the plane since he couldn't make it through the door and he had Jason on his back still unconscious.

"You did a great job Blackjack" I told him mentally.

"Thank you Percy but can you take him off my back now?" replied Blackjack. "He's not a feather to carry around if you know what I mean."

I laughed at his comment and Piper and I got Jason off Blackjack's back. After Blackjack left, I closed the door and both Piper and I carried Jason to his seat at the back of the plane. We delicately installed Jason on his seat and Piper pushed it back to make it as low as possible so he could sleep. Piper kneeled right beside him since every seat was alone and she was holding his hand waiting patiently for her boyfriend to wake up.

"I love you too" I heard her whisper as she placed a kiss on Jason's lips letting a tear escape her eye.

Since I was in the seat behind Jason and I couldn't properly sit there, I decided to join Leo in the pilot room. He decided to stay there to make sure he fixed everything properly and to take the pilot's place since the pilot got turned into stone. I told Annabeth where I was going and gave her a kiss on the cheek before joining Leo for the rest of the trip to Ottawa.

After maybe another hour, we had finally landed. Jason had woken up and he was really weak so we decided to go to a hotel for him to sleep some more and relax. Anyways it was like 10:25 pm so we were all tired. We decided to just leave the plane and if they asked us any questions about the pilot, Piper would gladly answer. Everyone believes her so why not use it to our advantage.

"Guys get your weapons out just to make sure Medusa doesn't have any friends at the airport. Besides nobody will see them through the mist" I said.

We all agreed and were ready with our weapons out if anyone decided to attack us.

We took the tunnel to exit our plane and passed through customs. Everything was fine so we followed the line of passengers from other planes and took an escalator down to the carousel. Along the wall of the escalator is a fountain with the word Ottawa written in gold. As I make my way down, I see that there are some coins in the water thrown by people making wishes. I see the carousel spring to life as the plane is emptied of her luggage. I also notice bronze statues and television screens announcing the news. We all make a line around the carousel waiting for our luggage.

Suddenly, a woman comes and taps Hazel's shoulder.

Hazel turned around and points her spatha in the direction of the person who touched her.

"Ok no need to pull out the weapons miss. I just came to ask you a question" replied the woman.

Hazel retreats her weapon and looks at her confused but answers:

"How may I help you?"

"I saw you all leave the plane my husband was flying. Did you see him?" she asked nervously.

"Before I answer, I have a question for you" replied Hazel clearly catching the pilot's wife off guard.

"Very well" she replied. "Ask away".

"How can you see my sword?" she asked.

"I see many strange things around but whenever I point it out to my husband, he would just look at me curiously and probably thinks I'm crazy" she replied with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well Madam I can tell you that what you see is all real" says Hazel with a smile.

"Hazel what are you doing?" I ask her while whispering with a smile.

"The woman just lost her husband Percy" she replied the same way I was talking. "I'm trying to comfort her a bit by saying she's not crazy".

I just sigh and let her talk.

"Madam, we don't really have time to explain why you can see what other people can't. What I can tell you is that something happened to your husband during the flight. I'm so sorry" said Hazel looking down.

"What happened?" pressed her wife.

"Well do you know Medusa from the Greek legends?" asked Hazel.

"Of course I do" she replied looking confused on why Hazel would bring that up.

"Well she turned your husband to stone" she replied going straight to the point.

"That's impossible" she replied. "Medusa doesn't exist" said the woman still trying to hold on to what made sense to her. "It's you who killed my husband with your sword" she said with tears.

"Oh no I would never Madam" replied Hazel starting to back away from the woman.

"Of course it was you. It's the only logical explanation. You changed flight to be alone with my husband so you could murder him" she replied clearly mad.

"No no no you've got it all wrong" said Hazel also on the verge of tears.

"Security security" cried the woman. "They killed my husband" she said pointing to us.

Everyone was looking at us as if registering what we looked like. They all looked angry and ready to kill us and torture us until we died.

We quickly picked up our luggage that was conveniently right in front of us. Good timing I thought. We all started running outside, even Jason who was still extremely tired, with security guards following us closely. Frank turned into a wolf and everyone started to back up and run in the other direction. I took his bags and continued running to escape. The security guards tried to follow us but Frank made sure they wouldn't. We now had a head start thanks to Frank and he now started to follow us outside.

"Mister Jackson over here" screamed a man that was standing beside a coach bus.

We ran towards him and I asked:

"How do you know me?"

"Mister Chiron hired me to bring you wherever you want to go. I am your personal chauffeur" he said with a smile.

"That's great" I replied with a smile.

"Everyone in the bus with all your stuff now" I ordered everyone.

We hurried to get in because the crowd was still running towards us. We were just waiting for Frank but since he was a wolf, he easily reached the bus way before everyone else. The bus quickly left the airport leaving the crowd angry and revengeful. We all sighed in relief and I made my way to the chauffeur.

"Thank you so much for saving us" I said

"My pleasure" he replied with a warm smile.

"Is there a hotel that you know we could stay in for a bit?" I ask.

"Of course my friend" he says. "I know exactly the place where you will all be comfortable".

**Am I the only one to think that this sounds fishy? Hum I wonder what will happen next. Anyways guys see you soon like always! I'm excited for when they meet the twins but mostly when they find out who is the rival. Going to be so intense. Love ya!**

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. This is chapter 8 of Deadly Mistake which means that we are halfway through the story because I have 16 chapters. I figured that if I post a new chapter for every week end without skipping one, I should end posting the story in December. I know it seems far away but hey the longer the better right. Also Happy Thanks giving to my fellow Canadians. I'm missing my family dinner because of a hockey practice tss tss. Anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. **

I got back to my seat in the bus and sat down. We are all very tired and I can't wait to go to bed. After maybe 15 minutes, we finally pull into a parking lot and the hotel was called Kakó which means "evil" in Greek. A very strange name for a hotel if you ask me but I was so tired I didn't even care. As long as the beds were comfortable, I had nothing to complain took our belongings from the bus, thanked the bus driver and made our way to the hotel. The bus left after the driver gave us his number in case we ever needed another ride.

We walked in the lobby with everything in our hands and Piper went to the front desk to ask if they had some rooms available for us. She comes back after with a card in her hand.

"I convinced the lady at the front desk to give me their biggest suite. It has four king size beds and a sofa bed. The suite takes a whole floor" she replied happily. "She was also okay when I told her we didn't know how long we would stay. She told me the suite was already ready for us so we could just go right now".

I was really impressed. Her charms speak always works. She's like a magician. These words made me laugh as we made our way to the elevators. It wasn't a huge skyscraper like we have in New York. It was simply a four storey hotel but it was quite nice. We made our way into the elevator and Piper pressed the fourth floor. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and we stepped out of the elevator.

Right in front of us was a huge door with the number 9 on it. We all looked in Piper's direction and became very excited when she nodded in approval to show us it was really our room.

"We need to decide about the sleeping arrangements" I said. "Everyone find your partner with which you will be sleeping and one of you will be alone".

"I think I should sleep alone since I'm half goat" said Grover with a smile.

We all laughed and I noticed Jason was leaning against the wall with Piper still looking pale.

Zale and Leo looked at each other and since they were the only ones who didn't have any girlfriends, they would need to sleep together.

We laughed at their faces while Piper took the card out of her pocket and opened the door. We all stepped inside pushing each other a bit because we were so excited to see what the room looked like. Right when we got in, Jason crashed on the closest bed and I was sure he wouldn't move for the rest of the night.

The room was huge. It had a walk-in closet on the right of the entrance, four beds arranged on the left side of the room all separated by a side table, a huge flat screen television right in front of the beds. There was also a kitchen at the right and the sofa was in a separated room behind the kitchen and it had its own television. The bathroom was on the left right when you came in and it was all made of tile and marble. We felt like millionaires.

We placed our luggage on the wall and we started to unpack the things we needed to get ready to go to bed. I got a pajama bottom, a t-shirt to wear and my toothbrush and toothpaste. We let the girls get ready first while we watched the television. Tomorrow promises to be a sunny day with no rain and a temperature of 26°C.

I suddenly feel someone besides me and see Annabeth smiling to me. I pull her closer and she puts her head on my shoulder while I have my arm around her. Piper makes her way to the bathroom to get ready. Jason is still on his bed, exhausted and now I can hear him snore. I chuckle at the sight of him and return my attention to the television.

Piper is done and the other girls were getting ready. After a while now, it was my turn to go change and brush my teeth. On my way to the bathroom, I see a bright light and hear a click. That was odd. It's like someone locked the door from outside. I decide I am worrying for nothing and hurry to go to bed. I am so tired after everything that happened today. I close all the lights since I was the last one to get ready and I slip under the covers and say:

"Good night sweetie" I whisper in my girlfriend's ear while kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight" she whispers back. "I love you".

"I love you more" I reply.

She comes closer and snuggles on my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist and we are both fast asleep.

**Here you go guys. A little Percabeth moment for you all. Anyways I hope you read this chapter really carefully because some details will come back in the next chapter because they mean something. I love you all dear readers and wish me luck for my hockey tournament next week end. I have so many tournaments. I LOVE IT! Seriously it's awesome. **

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so here is chapter 9. I really appreciate everyone who is reading, "favouriting", following and reviewing my story. It means the world to me. We almost reached my goal which is to beat the number of reviews that I have on my other story. Hope you like this chapter. See you next weekend. **

"Wake up, wake up" I hear someone yell.

I get thrown a pillow on my head and it ironically smacks the sleep out of me.

"What's the problem?" I ask clearly confused.

"This morning, I tried to get out of the room to go get something to eat in the vending machine but the door was locked. I tried to unlock it but it didn't work" replied Grover who was clearly stressed out.

"No problem Grover" I replied," we just need to call the front desk and they will help us. No need to worry. Now let me get back to sleep" I said while resting my head back on the pillow.

"That's the problem Percy" he replied. "There's no telephone or windows in this room. I think we landed in a trap".

I immediately rise to the word "trap". Is Grover right about this? What are we going to do? I shake Annabeth a bit but she doesn't wake up, so I shake her a bit harder.

"What….what's going on?" she says, clearly confused.

I then started to explain the situation. She stared at me, then Grover and then the door. She got up and went to examine it herself.

"Oh man, it looks like the door got welded from the outside" she says.

"That would explain the light I saw yesterday and the noise I heard last night" I said.

We shake everyone out of their sleep because we realize the situation is serious. We explain to everyone what is going on. They all looked a little panicked so I decide to take the situation in hand.

"Well everyone it appears that we are trapped and the only way out is by the door which unfortunately seems to be locked from the outside and welded shut" I say. "Let's all calm down, get ready, eat and discuss a plan of evacuation over breakfast. I can't think straight on an empty stomach" I say with a smile.

Everyone seems to settle down a bit and they all join me in the kitchen. We all pour ourselves some juice and take some cereal. We eat in silence most likely because everyone is trying to find a way out of here.

"I got it" screams Frank making everyone jump out of their chair.

Leo even fell backwards from the surprise scream.

"I will transform myself in a rhinoceros and bust the door open" he says all excited. "We can then work out the rest of our escape afterwards."

"Great, let's do that" I say because nobody else had come up with a better plan.

We quickly finish eating and get dressed. By the time we are done, it's 10:30.

"Guys I need some space so please step back" says Frank, concentrating on the task at hand.

We all back away not needing to be asked a second time. Right in front of our eyes, we see Frank become a strong and powerful rhinoceros. Even though we all saw Frank transform many times, it's always impressive. We watch from a distance as the "animal" backs up and starts to run towards the door. His head hits the metal and puts a big dent in the door. He starts over again and breaks the door open. He then transforms back into himself and is wearing a big smile on his face.

"Mission accomplished my friends" he says.

We all start to congratulate him but we are interrupted by the beeping sound in the hallway and the flashing red lights.

"They're coming for us" says Annabeth.

"Let's prepare for battle" says Zale before I even have a chance to speak.

We all get our weapons out. I uncap my pen and it grows into my bronze sword Riptide. Frank decided to transform himself into a tiger. We are all standing in the hallway but we don't see anyone which is strange since the alarm signal is on. Suddenly, all the lights shut off and the hall is as dark as the sky at night only with no stars.

"I have it covered" says Leo while lighting up his hand with fire.

We can see a bit but not really far ahead. We are still waiting there wondering what will happen. Our luggage was still in our room.

Ding! The elevator stopped at our floor. Will we be facing our attacker? We all make a circle around Leo that is our only light source and wait for our enemy. The doors open and we hear:

"Well hello my friends demigods" says a voice I recognize but don't remember from where. "You might have gotten out of your room but I assure you that you won't be getting out of this hotel alive."

Leo pointed the fire in the direction of the voice and I saw the identity of the beast. It was the manticore. A monster with the body of a lion and the face of a human, he has three rows of sharp teeth and a scorpion tail.

**I wonder what will happen with the manticore. You guys are probably thinking that there are many monsters attacking them. Don't forget that they are 8 demigods so their scent is pretty strong for the monsters. Whoever thought the bus driver was not on their side was correct. He drove them to the hotel right in a monster trap. Boo hoo what a shame. I can't wait for you guys to meet the twins! I love them. See ya!**

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is chapter 10. Only 6 chapters left after this. I just got the new Percy Jackson book the House of Hades. I'm so sad for Annabeth and Percy. Hope they will be alright. I won't give any more details just in case somebody is not that far in the series yet. Just saying that the Percy Jackson series is amazing and I love it. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"Well well we meet again" I replied making sure you could hear the annoyed tone in my voice. "Let's get this over with shall we. I don't want to be here forever".

I could see the manticore was mad but I didn't mind. We were nine against one. I'm pretty sure we could handle it. As on cue, everyone started to run towards the manticore and started battling him. He was shocked at first from our sudden attack but he recovered nicely. He had a definite advantage over us; he could see in the dark whereas we only had the fire from Leo's hand to help us out.

I could see the manticore trying to scratch us with his paws and sting us with his tail. I also saw him trying to bite Piper but she was way too agile to let that happen. The manticore suddenly turned around and swiped his tail around. We all fell to the ground beside Zale who took the opportunity that the manticore was not facing him to stab his sword right in the monster's heart.

"Great work Zale" I said with a smile.

"Thank you Percy but now let's focus on getting out of here" he replied slightly rushed.

I stood up and took Annabeth's hand to help her up as well. She gladly took it and I raised her up from the ground. We went straight to the elevator leaving our bags behind.

I touched the elevator button. We knew that this was a monster hotel and that other monsters would be here soon so we needed to get out of here and quick. Hazel touched the lobby button and we waited while the elevator made its way down. We were all sweating from our recently fought battle but we didn't have any time to waste anymore. Today was Wednesday and we needed to bring the girls back as fast as we could. Their birthday was Friday and they needed to be at camp by then.

The elevator arrived at the lobby. We all got out and looked around suspiciously. There was no one in sight. Nobody was in the lobby. That usually means something bad is coming but we decided to just run for it. We ran as fast as we could for the door.

"Hurry hurry there is someone behind us" screamed Piper.

We gave it all we had to make it to the doors. Only then we realized they were locked. Frank transformed in no time into a big bull and broke the doors on his first try. We ran in the street and turned into an alley hiding from the monster chasing us. The monsters passed right trough and we were finally out of the hotel.

"Great job guys" I said. "Let's go somewhere to get a drink".

Everybody agreed quickly and we made our way to the closest juice bar. We all ordered a drink and sat together at a long table.

"So Grover last time you came, where did you see those twins?" I asked trying to make a plan on where we could go to find them.

"Oh I was in a park and a softball game started" he said. "I thought why not take a break and watch the game. That's when those twins came and I sensed they had power. I immediately knew I had found demigods."

"And when was that" I asked him even more curious.

"Last Wednesday, why?" he replied suspiciously.

"Because I thought maybe we could catch a softball game tonight" I said mysteriously.

"Great so what's the plan?" asked Leo who clearly was confused or just didn't pay attention.

Before I could answer, Annabeth said:

"Percy wants Grover to bring us to the park where he saw those girls play last week and if we are lucky, they might be there again tonight" she said sounding exasperated.

Maybe she was tired that Leo was so slow sometimes.

I smiled at Annabeth proving her she is right and that this was our plan.

"What do we do if they don't show up?" asked Jason.

"If that happens, we will have to find them some other way" I replied hoping we wouldn't need to go there.

After we were all done drinking, we left the juice bar and walked on the street making sure to watch our backs for monsters. Leo suddenly turned around and threw a fire ball at the hotel. We then turned around as well and watched as the hotel we had just escaped burned down from Leo's fire ball. We turned around and continued our way to the park.

"Grover is the park far from here?" Leo asked.

"I don't think it's that bad" he replied looking unsure. "I've never been in this area before but from the proximity of the shops and the number of hotels, I'm sure we are downtown. This is the area in which the park is".

"What's the name of the park?" asked Hazel. "Maybe we can get some help to find it".

"I can handle it" replied Grover looking offended. "The name of the park is Josie Green".

"Very well" I said. "Let's start walking".

Grover was leading the way making us turn left and right and go straight. I'm pretty sure we got lost sometimes but he would never admit it so we would walk along like nothing happened. Suddenly, we passed in front of the Parliament. My stomach made a little jump. Annabeth's grip on my hand tightened too probably because she remembered I might die right there in front of us.

**Poor Percy. No one else knows besides Annabeth that he might die there. It must be hard to see it all. Anyways tell me what you think about my story and keep reading. I'm so sorry for this chapter being two weeks late. I'm busy during weekends with hockey but it's all worth it to have so much fun and be with my best friends! Lol see ya.**

**-wolfwithemeraldeyes**


End file.
